A Change of Identites
by primadi
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! (JL) When Pierre performs a Switching Spell on James, James finds benefits. One, his french accent that attracts every girl, including Lily Evans...Two, being on Lily Evans' good list.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Change of Identities  
  
Summary: James and Pierre, James's cousin, unexpectantly change places. This summary sucks, but please read it! I think it's pretty good...it gets better too! (J/L)  
  
Disclaimers: I own none of JK Rowling's characters...we all know who they are!  
  
~*~  
  
James strolled casually, thrumping on the green grass, clutching a piece of parchment tightly in his hands. Opening the letter, he read it again.   
  
Meet me on the lawn outside of the Astronomy Tower at 7 o' clock sharp. Come by yourself. it read.  
  
James looked around and saw no one. All Hogwarts students were at dinner. With the exception of James, of course. His friends would probably be worried; the teachers might be too. It wasn't typical of the Head Boy not to show up for dinner. But would the Head Girl care?   
  
James shook his head sadly. Unfortunately, Lily did not see eye to eye with James. For the past 2 years, James had tried to date the girl. And to his misfortune, he had successfully failed. Suddenly, a loud pop was heard, and James stared in shock and surprise at the 18 year old boy in front of him.  
  
"James!" he said, stepping forward and hugging James joyously.  
  
James took and breath and finally removed himself from the tight grasps. The boy looked at him with piercing blue eyes and then grinned.  
  
"Why don't you say something?" He asked. "Is this any way to welcome your cousin?" he said with a thick French accent.  
  
"What are you doing here, Pierre?" James asked dumbfounded.   
  
Although Pierre and James were the same age, they rarely talked. Pierre, who attended Beauxtbatons Academy during the school year, was very pompous and always bragging about his French knowledge and his family's wealth.  
  
"My, my, James...come now, where's your excitement? Your one and only cousin, whom you haven't seen in years, is finally here! Show a bit more enthusiasm, will you...you almost make me feel unwelcomed,"  
  
"Pierre Potter," James said in a stern voice.  
  
"Actually, it's Pierre Pottere," Pierre interrupted with another whip of his accent.  
  
"Pottere my arse. What do you want?" James asked in a moody tone.   
  
In all his life, Pierre had only been known to be nice to someone when he wanted something. He was the perfect example of a spoiled brat. And although James was spoiled as well, he was nothing compared to his cousin, Pierre.  
  
"Well, James, if we're going to play it that way..." Pierre said. "Then yes, I suppose there is something I want."  
  
James waited impatiently before Pierre continued. "I seem to have...hit a rock." Pierre said, trying use a Muggle analogy.  
  
"You don't say," James said sarcastically. Now, James had had his fair share of pulling pranks with Sirius and the Marauders. But Pierre was much, much worse. It didn't surprise James that Pierre had found trouble.  
  
"Yes, dear cousin....they are looking for me." Pierre admitted.  
  
"They?" James knitted his eyebrows for clarification.  
  
"The school, the teachers, my friends...my parents. You know, people." Pierre shrugged and continued in a hysterical manner. "But it wasn't my fault! I mean, not all of it...I suppose I did set the Divinations classroom on fire," Pierre finally admitted.  
  
"You what?" James asked exasperated. "Why?"  
  
"Claudia! It was Claudia! She made me do it!! If she and that scoundrel...that Monty Higgins. Transfer students," Pierre said with a hint of irritation. "Claudia was mine! And Monty goes and...snogs her in our classroom! Our classroom, James!" Pierre said, his face twisting with disgust.  
  
"What do you want, Pierre?"  
  
"I want to switch bodies with you...just until this whole thing is sorted over."  
  
"What? No, no," James shook his head. "No way, Pierre,"  
  
"Please, James! You always get yourself out of these messes!" Pierre begged. "Mother and father...they told me if I slipped up one more time, they would only buy me half the things I wanted!"   
  
James rolled his eyes. Pierre's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Fine, James. If that's how we're going to play it..." Pierre said finally. With a swish of his wand, he shouted, "Switcherio!"  
  
A bright dazzling light flashed in front of the two cousins. The ground began to rumble and shake. James felt himself losing his balance. With a jolt, he fell down onto the hard ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Rubbing his head, James looked around. And the previous moments flashed through his head instantly.  
  
"Pierre," James mumbled. Running a hand through his hair, he realized his hair was no longer carefree and casual, but slick with loads of gel. Looking up at a bang, the jet-black hair was gone. Instead, it was replaced with chesnut brown and a flash of blonde.  
  
"Pierre!" James gritted through his teeth. Standing up, he glanced down at his body. Except, it was no longer his.  
  
~*~  
  
"I must find Dumbledore," James told himself as he pushed the big door aside and walked inside the castle.  
  
The lights were dim and the hallways were deserted. How long had he been lying outside? Where was Pierre?  
  
Down the hall, James spotted Lily Evans patrolling by herself. Ducking into a closet with limited space, James held his breath. Through the inch he had cracked between the door, he saw Lily glance around and finally disappear into the next hallway.  
  
Taking a deep breath, James opened the door quietly. Or he tried to. The door creaked loudly and James tip toed as quietly as he could towards the end of the hallway.  
  
"Stop right there!" A loud voice commanded. James stopped immediately. Turning around, he saw Lily's bright green eyes cast a spell on his.  
  
"Lily..." James stammered as she approached him.  
  
A curious expression came upon her face as she grew closer to James.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Lily asked, a bit confused. She didn't know this boy...and as a well-known girl herself and Head Girl, Lily knew everyone.  
  
"Well, you're Head Girl, are you not?" James said, noticing the French accent that came with it, hoping it sounded casual. Lily, however, seemed delighted.  
  
"Oh, you're French!" Lily said. A warm tingling feeling came over James.  
  
"Of course," James said, in instant French mood. Taking Lily's hand with every bit of confidence, he kissed it gently. Lily giggled.  
  
"Are you a transfer student? I have never seen you here before..." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I am. I was just on my way to find Dumbledore's office," James explained, hoping Lily would show the way.  
  
"Oh, well then. Welcome to Hogwarts. Where's all your stuff?" Lily asked, noticing that he didn't have any luggage with him.  
  
"Oh!" James said suddenly, cramming his head for an excuse. "A house-elf took it," James said quickly.  
  
"Oh, I see. What's your name?" Lily asked.  
  
"Pierre. Pierre Pot..." James stopped. Should he use the name Pierre Potter? "Pottiloo," James finished quickly, and then slapped himself mentally in the head. The name sounded ridiculous!   
  
"Pott-i-loo?" Lily asked, not knowing whether to give her apologies or laugh.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know, it is a funny name. But, my ancestors were...humorous," James shrugged. Lily laughed.  
  
James felt instant pleasure; for the first time in his life, he had made Lily Evans laugh. In his first 6 years at Hogwarts he had made Lily Evans scowl, angry, cry, upset, terrorial, stupid...the list could go on.  
  
"Your last name is Evans?" James asked, nodding. Lily nodded in return.  
  
"I'm Muggle-born," Lily explained.   
  
"It's a beautiful name..." James said, looking at the emerald green eyes.  
  
"Evans? Yes, I suppose it is," Lily said as the rounded the corner.  
  
"No, I meant that Lily is a beautiful name." James said as they stopped at the gargoyle. "A beautiful name to fit a beautiful girl," James said. Lily blushed instantly.   
  
There was a soft radiant glow in Lily's green eyes now. James had never seen it before. The color Lily's eyes most likely resembled whenever she talked or acquainted with James Potter was one of a stormy bay. He could upset her or anger her extremely easily. And Lily sometimes wasn't sure how he could make her so angry.  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Lily asked.  
  
"No!" James said just a bit too quickly. "No, I mean...I'm sure I can manage on my own. Thank you,"  
  
"Of course," Lily said.  
  
"Well, thank you Miss Evans," James said, taking Lily's hand once again.  
  
"Lily," Lily stammered. "Please, call me Lily. Everyone does,"  
  
James nearly laughed. Just a couple days ago, Lily had ordered him never to call her Lily again, but instead refer to her a Miss Evans. Of course, James never matched by her requests.  
  
"Lily," James whispered, with such caress that Lily's heart melted. He kissed her hand once more, and Lily mumbled the password to Dumbledore's office, "Gum drops,"  
  
"We shall meet again, Lily," James said confidently. His heart was pounding.  
  
"I expect to see you in the Gryffindor common room, Pierre," Lily said. James's heart stopped. She had thought he was Pierre. She thought he was Pierre Pottiloo.  
  
"Right," James said, the warm feeling gone. Lily said a quick good-bye and James stepped onto the staircase, on his way to see the Headmaster.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, James. I honestly don't know what to say..." Dumbledore said, after James had explained the situation.  
  
"That makes two of us," James grumbled.  
  
"Well, until we can find Pierre, you must remain in his body, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said, with a hint of amusement. "I doubt Pierre would have stayed at Hogwarts long. He must've known you would wake up eventually..." Dumbledore mumbled.  
  
The door swung open and Lily Evans walked in, her face flushed with anger.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! It is merely the beginning of the year, and James Potter has once again refused to patrol!" Lily said angrily. "It's his duty as Head Boy to patrol..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped her with a mere chuckle. He glanced at James before answering, "James has refused to patrol?"  
  
Lily's cheeks turned pink again. "Well, no sir. I can't seem to find him anywhere...and his friends don't know where he is either,"  
  
"The reason you can't find him anywhere, Lily, is because he is not here. James was sent home due to an emergency."  
  
"Oh, well," Lily stammered, quite embarrassed, "Oh."  
  
"But," Dumbledore began again. "I'm sure I can find you a replacement,"  
  
"A replacement?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. A replacement. Have you met Pierre Pottiloo yet, Lily?"  
  
Lily whirled around, and for the first time noticed Pierre (James) was in the room.  
  
"Oh, Pierre! I didn't know you were still here..." Lily said, her tone changing instantly. "Yes, we've met Professor,"  
  
"Good. Good. Well, Lily, why don't you escort Mr. Pottiloo," Dumbledore stopped and let out a small chuckle, "to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"You're a Gryffindor? That's wonderful!" Lily said, totally estatic. "Would you be willing to patrol with me?" Lily asked in a somewhat shy voice.  
  
"Of course," James said, taking her hand again. "Nothing could stop me from patrolling with you,"  
  
"Well then. It's late," Dumbledore said as he watched the exchange between his two Head students, his blue eyes twinkling.   
  
"Oh, it is!" Lily added. "Good night Professor,"  
  
"Good night Lily. Good night Pierre," Dumbledore said, as the two students exited the Headmaster's office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me about yourself Pierre," Lily said, as they started their way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Well," James began, "I attended Beauxbatons Academy last year. And my family lives in France."  
  
"Any siblings?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," James said a bit too quickly. "How about yourself?"  
  
Lily didn't answer immediately, but hesitated a bit.  
  
"I have a sister," she said stiffly. "If you call us sisters,"  
  
"Don't get along too well, eh?"  
  
"No. She hates the wizarding world. She hates Hogwarts, magic, and me."   
  
There was a tone James had never heard in her voice before. It sounded hateful. And although she had always yelled and talked in a hateful voice to James himself, it was nothing compared to the tone she was using now.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" James asked, hoping to move onto a different subject.  
  
Lily seemed taken back, because she stopped abruptly and looked at James before answering.   
  
"No," Lily said. "Not at the moment. But there is someone whom I sort of treat as a boyfriend,"  
  
Curiosity exploded inside James. Even inside a different man's body, James's feelings for Head Girl Evans hadn't changed one bit.  
  
"We meet secretly." Lily said in a hushed tone. She looked around for a second before continuing, "We are in different houses. In fact, our houses are more of enemies than allies...so, it's both for our own good, you know?"  
  
James heart sank. He knew exactly which house she was talking about. Even worse, he knew exactly which person she was talking about. James felt as though he should've known something was fishy; they always paired up together in potions.   
  
"Do you love him?" James asked, practically gasping out the words.  
  
Lily laughed lightly. "Severus is more like a brother to me. I do love him...but, he's not the type I would really marry. He keeps his feelings bottled up inside of him...but I sense that he tells me more than he wants to. More than he could ever tell any other person," Lily caught James watching her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just, you don't like anyone else from your own house?" James asked.  
  
"Well," Lily carried on in a seductive tone. "There is someone I've been keeping an eye on,"  
  
"Who?" James's eyes, or rather Pierre's eyes, lit up.  
  
"Remus Lupin," Lily said instantly. James's heart flipped over. Remus?? Moony?  
  
"Why Remus?" James said in a cold voice. Lily looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Do you know Remus?" Lily asked breezily, not hinting the coldness in James's voice.  
  
"No, I don't,"  
  
"Remus is soo...mysterious. He's extremely sweet. I think that's what so attractive about him...he's got this charm. His friends," Lily made a face. "The Marauders. They're impossible. I mean, sure I'm friends with them. Well, with Remus and Peter anyways. Sirius is all right, I suppose. But James Potter. I can't stand him!" Lily complained.  
  
James gulped. And Lily continued. "I think it's really gone back since our first year. I mean, Remus was this sweet, little boy. Peter was intimidated. But Potter and Black acted as though they ran the school. Always pulling pranks...more Potter and Black than the other two. But anyways...I suppose I never really forgave them for the pranks they pulled on me during our first year," Lily shrugged.  
  
"What?" James gasped. He couldn't believe his ears. Lily's rambles were breaking his heart.  
  
"I suppose Potter and Black thought it was funny that I was doing well in my classes. So, one day in charms, they took a piece of homework Mr. Flitwick was handing back...and they changed it so I had received a 0 out of 10 points." Lily sighed again. James felt his world crumbling around him.   
  
"I had never, ever received a 0 out of 10 points...and so, I ran up to my dormitory and cried. And cried, and I didn't come back down until...well, after dinner. That's when my friends told me they had overheard Potter laughing about the trick," Lily finished.  
  
For a moment, James thought he saw a tear form in Lily's green eyes. But then Lily rubbed her eyes self-consciously and soon the tear was gone.  
  
"I mean.." Lily started again. "They were laughing. I was in my room, crying my heart out, and they were...laughing," Lily laughed slightly. Then she scoffed. "From then on I looked at the Marauders with as much dislike as they looked on at Severus. Sometimes I feel like the reason Severus torments them so much, is because he feels he's standing up for me." Lily said. Then she looked at James again and smiled.  
  
"You don't want to be hearing this. Come on, let's get you to Gryffindor Tower," she said quickening her pace and grabbing James's hand suddenly. "You have a lot of people to meet..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Continue, or not contiue? Please review!! 


	2. Easier Said Than Done

Disclaimers: I own none!!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!! Sorry, i'm in SUCH a rush! I PROMISE to name you individually next time!! Thanks!!  
  
~*~  
  
Lily dragged James toward Gryffindor Tower and soon they stopped at the familiar Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"Abra Cadabra," Lily said, and the painting swung open.  
  
"That's the password. Don't forget it," Lily whispered as she tugged James into the Common Room.  
  
Once they approached the familiar settings of the Gryffindor Common Room, James saw his friends playing a game of Exploding Snap beside the fire. Many people surrounded them, watching the game. Lily cleared her throat and soon she had everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone, this is Pierre Pottiloo..." Lily introduced.  
  
James smiled meekly, and insulted himself for not thinking of a better name. But no one seemed to notice the name...  
  
"He's a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy," Lily continued.  
  
Soon, girls from all over were rushing up to him and welcoming him.  
  
"Are you French?" 7th year Lynn Bersket asked hopefully.  
  
"What year are you in?" 5th year Sandra Witherly asked.  
  
"He," Lily said loudly ending all questions, "Is a 7th year. And he is French." Lily tugged James again and this time led him to Sirius, Remus, and Peter who were eyeing him curiously by the fire.  
  
"Guys, I want to make sure you were properly introduced to our new student."  
  
"Why Lily, have you taken the poor bloke under your wing?" Sirius asked mockingly.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus stood up and shook hands with James. Lily glanced nervously in James's direction, and James figured she had been trying to tell him that this was the Lupin fellow she was interested in. James nodded.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said, remaining where he was seated.  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius said, yawning. James tried to smile.  
  
"I don't know where James is, Lily-poo," Sirius told her. "I'm sure he would want to meet the....new student," Sirius eyed James warily.  
  
"Oh, he was called away for a family emergency. Dumbledore said he won't be back for a while..." Lily told him.  
  
"Oh." Sirius said disappointed. "That's weird. He would've told us if he was going somewhere,"  
  
"Well, that's Potter for you," Lily said crisply. "Never the responsible type. I'm glad he'll be gone for a while, actually; maybe now we can have some peace around the castle."  
  
"Why are you so hard on him Lily?" Sirius asked defending his best friend. "You know the only reason he showers you with attention is because..."  
  
"Don't," Lily interrupted him with a strong voice. "Don't. Even. Say it. Did it ever occur to James, or you, that the reason I don't like him is because of the way he acts?"  
  
"And what's your type?" Sirius snorted. "The silent, quiet, no fun type?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, no. And that's none of your business Black,"  
  
"Hey Lily. You going to introduce us?" Lily's friends rushed up to her.  
  
"Pierre, these are my friends..." Lily turned to look at her friends.  
  
"Uma Ricket," the tall blonde said.  
  
"Rochelle Waiver," the brunette said winking.  
  
"Bethany Pessi," another blonde introduced.  
  
"Ana Jenkins," another brunette said smiling.  
  
"Ana, dear, how come you don't smile at me the way you smile at Pierre here?" Sirius asked, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Because, unlike you Sirius, Pierre is a gentlemen," Ana said and focused her attention back to Lily.  
  
"We'll see you upstairs, Lily?" Ana asked. Lily nodded and her friends headed upstairs.  
  
"Well, Remus, Peter, Sirius," Lily said finally. James could tell she was ready to leave. "I'll leave Pierre in your care. Pierre," Lily turned to face James. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."   
  
Then she gave James a fabulous smile and headed up the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
"We need to talk..." James said as soon as he saw Lily disappear.  
  
"Who the bloody hell do you think you are telling us what to do?" Sirius was outraged.  
  
"I'm not Pierre Pottiloo," James said.  
  
Peter gasped. "Are you...are you the Dark Lord?"  
  
"How thick are you, Wormtail? How course not!" James snapped. Even though he had just spent the last hour with Lily Evans, he couldn't say he had had the best night of his life.  
  
Remus and Sirius glanced nervously at each other. "Why did you call him Wormtail?"  
  
"Can we go up to the dormitory, where we can talk privately?" James requested. Reluctantly, the Marauders rose from their seats and followed James upstairs to their dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
"I always knew your cousin was up to no good, James," Sirius muttered.   
  
"Have you contacted your Aunt and Uncle yet?" Remus asked taking his seat on his bed.  
  
"No, I haven't thought of that yet. I should probably tell my parents too," James thought.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't. At least, not yet..." Sirius spoke up.  
  
James, Remus, and Peter looked at him quizically.  
  
"You say you've been talking to Lily Evans," Sirius explained. "Well, don't we keep this quiet. I mean, there's no need to alarm your parents or anyone else. Think about it; Lily definitely likes you. Think of how much she would despise you if she found out you were James Potter."  
  
"That wouldn't be right, Sirius,"  
  
"Since when has James cared about being right?" Sirius asked taken back.  
  
"James is right, Sirius. You can't just, play with Lily's mind like that." Remus told him. James felt a bit of anger and hatred bubbling up inside toward Remus.  
  
"It's not like James can do anything about the situation he's in right now anyway. We don't know where Pierre is...besides, don't you feel just a bit terrible for Prongs? The least we could do for him is let him entertain our fair Lily a bit more," Sirius suggested. It wasn't a bad idea...except...  
  
"She doesn't like me." James said bluntly, showing his disappointment.  
  
"Of course she doesn't, mate!" Sirius said brightly. "That's the whole point of this project. You know, you should really be thanking Pierre for this opportunity,"  
  
"No. She likes someone else...she told me on our way over here," James said, keeping his head low.  
  
Sirius lowered his head too and muttered an "oh."  
  
"James...you've never been the type to give up. Why don't you tell this guy you like Lily..." Sirius began.  
  
"The whole school knows James loves Lily," Remus piped in.  
  
"...and ask him to stay away from her? And if that doesn't work...hex him!" Sirius said, his chipperness coming back to him.  
  
"Easier said than done..." James said gloomily, with a sneaky glance at Remus.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Please review!! 


	3. Sacrifice for Love

"Sacrifice for Love"  
  
Laughter roared in the Great Hall as Lily and her friends took their usual seats at their usual spots, which was very far from where James and the Marauders were sitting.  
  
It wasn't that Lily and her group of friends were social outcasts; no, in fact, it was just the opposite. Lily and her friends were considered popular girls at Hogwarts...not very much far behind the Marauders. But Lily's friends were nothing like the Marauders at all...they didn't prank people and treated everyone, even the Slytherins, with the utmost kindness and courtesy.   
  
James looked up and saw Lily helping herself to a piece of toast. Sirius nudged him painfully.  
  
"Go on! Tell her good morning or something," Sirius urged him. For a moment James felt afraid that Lily might say something rude to hurt his feelings...but then he remembered that he was no longer James Potter. Well, physically he wasn't. He was Pierre Pottiloo!  
  
Standing up with a great smile, avoiding the curious stares of fellow students, James made his way up to the rear of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Pierre, is it?" Lynn Bersket asked coyly, as the group finally noticed James.  
  
"Yes." James said. Lily turned around and instead of seeing her typical morning scowl, she was smiling brightly.  
  
"Pierre! Good morning. How did you sleep?" Lily asked as though she were the manager of a hotel and James was a very important guest.  
  
"Like a baby. And yourself?" James asked.  
  
Lily blushed a deep shade of crimson red. "I slept well, thank you."  
  
"What's your first class, Pierre?" Ana Jenkins asked him.  
  
"Err, Transfiguration," James stumbled. He had been so thrilled by Lily's attitude he had completely forgotten his class schedule.  
  
"Great! We have transfiguration first too," Bethany Pessi said.  
  
"We meaning...you too?" James asked, focusing his attention back on Lily, who nodded. "Simply wonderful. I'm delighted,"  
  
Lily's friends all giggled. Lily smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, I should finish up breakfast. See you all in class," James addressed the group.  
  
Glancing at Pierre Pottiloo's back as he headed back to the Marauders, Uma Ricket leaned forward and said, "Well Lily, looks like you've got an admirer,"  
  
"Don't be thick, Uma. He's just being nice because I've been showing him around," Lily shrugged it off, sneaking another glance at Pierre Pottiloo, who of course, was watching her as well.  
  
"It's remarkable how nice she can be." James said dreamily, staring at his favorite red-head in his History of Magic class.  
  
"Yeah, when you're not you," Sirius snorted. James felt his face drawing to a frown.   
  
Sirius was right; Lily hated James Potter. She was as nice to any other person who wasn't James Potter. Especially to people she really liked; people like Remus.  
  
James turned the other direction and watched Remus taking his notes carefully, Peter on his other side. What's Remus got that I don't?  
  
"Hey, Sirius..." James began.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, his eyes remaining glued on Ana Jenkins, who was sitting next to Lily.  
  
"What's Remus got that I don't?" James asked him.  
  
Sirius moved his head so he could look at James.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he finally asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Last night, when Lily and I were talking...she confided in me that she had a thing for Moony," James explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius leapt out of his seat. The entire class turned their heads to get a glimpse of another spectacular show performed by Sirius Black. Sirius grinned.   
  
"What in the bloody hell do you mean..." Sirius squinted at the board where the notes were being displayed. "...that turket bings are only found in Germany! I swear I saw one in Snape's bag the other day! Can you get arrested for smuggling turket bings, Professor?" Sirius finished, only to receive glares from Severus Snape and Lily.  
  
"...turket bings are very foul creatures," Professor Binns continued airly. "They're almost as foul as Dementors," Professor Binns continued, with no knowledge that Sirius Black had further more interrupted his lecture.  
  
"I should've known she liked him!" Sirius snapped his fingers. "I mean, the way the way they talk to each other. It's so casual, and warm...a bit too warm," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Do you think Moony likes her back?"  
  
"Moony is our best friend, James. He wouldn't like the girl you have been crushing over since our 1st year," Sirius said irritably with a sudden glance at Remus, who was curious to know about Sirius's sudden outburst.  
  
James found his eyes wandering once again to Lily, but this time her eyes met his.   
  
She was eyeing Sirius and James suspiciously, before meeting eyes with James and returning to her notes.  
  
"I'll ask Moony," Sirius declared. "Then maybe we could spread a little rumor that Remus doesn't like Lily-poo and she'll realize she likes you and..."  
  
"Don't. Don't spread the rumors about Lily," James told him. "And don't ask Remus, either,"  
  
"Why not?" Sirius seemed disappointed.  
  
"Because...just because, Sirius. Just drop it," James said in an urgent tone.  
  
James and the Marauders rushed out of the classroom especially ready for lunch. Looking behind him, James said that Lily had departed from her friends and was going in the other direction that led to the lake.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a bit," James grabbed Sirius's arm.  
  
"Where you going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I forgot something," James said as he dashed off.  
  
James ran up to Gryffindor Tower and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He was sure Lily had gone to the lake...but why?  
  
Approaching the lake, James's heart sank as he saw who she was accompanying, and ducked into a bush.  
  
"It's beautiful," Lily murmured as he showed her the sketches he were drawing.  
  
"I couldn't resist. I mean, we're out here all the time...in front of wonderful scenery." Severus sighed, as though he needed to explain his actions.  
  
"You have a talent," Lily nodded approvingly as Severus flipped to the next page.  
  
The two of them, and James lurking in the bushes, sat there quietly for a moment before Snape spoke up. "Lily, you'll love me no matter what, right?"  
  
Snape must've caught the look of hesitation on Lily's part and clarified, "I mean, you'll always love me. As a person...as the brother you never had,"   
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Of course Severus. I'll always love you," She looked at him again, and finally asked, "Why?"  
  
Severus stared at her for a moment, before looking away. "You must be careful, Lily," Snape started in a sort of rant, "The Dark Lord is rising. He is looking for strong wizards and witches to destroy."  
  
"I know that, Severus," Lily said kindly.  
  
"Especially you...you're a big threat to him, Lily." Severus said, his voice growing louder.   
  
For the first time in his life, James sensed fear in Snape's voice. It surprised him that such a useless and tacky thing like Snape could ever feel so deeply about one person.  
  
"...You're a great witch, Lily. And you're Muggle-born...he's bound to come after you," Severus continued.  
  
"I know that, Severus. I know," Lily said softly. "But I'm not afraid..."  
  
"But I am," Severus stopped to grab ahold on Lily's hand.  
  
"Do you know something, Severus?" Lily tilted her head questionably.   
  
Severus didn't answer immediately, before finally saying, "Yes,"  
  
"You're going to join him," Lily said flatly. James held his breath.  
  
"Yes," came Severus's small voice.  
  
Lily finally looked away, as if she didn't know what to say. Severus was watching her carefully. The silence was akward. Finally, Lily stood up.  
  
"I should really be getting back." Lily said, her voice very distant.  
  
"All right," Severus said numbly, watching her stand up and leave unexpectantly.  
  
James didn't know if he should go after Lily, or continue to watch Snape. If he went after Lily and tried to comfort her, she'd probably know he was spying on her. And if he continued to watch Snape...well, he didn't know what the outcome would be.  
  
Snape stood up and made his way back to the castle, unaware of the Head Boy at his tail.  
  
"Finite Ullatrus," Snape said clearly as he entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
His pace quickened as he reached the fireplace. Reaching in, he threw some rocks and debris into the flames. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Lord Voldemort's head appeared. James nearly gasped, but didn't.  
  
"Severus, do you have an answer?" Lord Voldemort's voice boomed.  
  
"I have considered your offer, My Lord," Severus said meekly. "But I have a request,"  
  
"A request?" Lord Voldemort asked. "No one has ever asked for a request before,"  
  
"Well, I am different," Snape said rather stiffly. "Lily Evans,"  
  
"Muggle-born. A very powerful witch," Lord Voldemort said, acknowledging to Snape that he was familiar with her.   
  
"I want her safe. I want her out of harm's way."  
  
"But she is a threat to us! She's a target..."   
  
"She will remain safe. From you and from your Death Eaters." Snape said firmly.  
  
"Severus, I want you on my side. You have great powers and great talent. I need you to join me. But your request is too much of a threat."  
  
"Lily Evans will not be harmed, or I will kill myself." Snape vowed.  
  
James, huddled in the corner, watched in amazement as Snape risked his own life for Lily's safety. For a minute, the man in the fire did not say a word.   
  
"And if I ensure you Evans safety...you will join us?" Voldemort asked in a wicked voice. It was quite clear he was certainly considering the offer.  
  
"Yes. If you ensure that Evans is safe, then I will join you," Severus said.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Evans is safe. She is as safe as you and I." Voldemort told him.  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "Then I am on your side,"  
  
James didn't know how he managed to sneak out of Slytherin Tower without anyone's knowledge.   
  
He sank against a wall and dropped to his knees. The scene he had just witness was absolutely horrifying. Voldemort was right there in that room. And Snape had sacrificed himself. For Lily.   
  
The words kept repeating themselves over and over in James's head.  
  
"I want her safe. I want her out of harm's way."  
  
"But she is a threat to us! She's a target..."   
  
"And if I ensure you Evans safety...you will join us?"  
  
"Then I am on your side,"  
  
James felt himself grasping for air. He didn't know which was more shocking to him; seeing Lord Voldemort's face in the fire, or the fact that Severus had given his life at the expense of Lily.  
  
It was love; and James knew it. Because if James was in the same position, he would've done the exact same thing.  
  
Author's Note:   
  
I hope y'all liked it!!! PLEASE RR!!! 


End file.
